The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification process plants for chemical production and/or integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to zero liquid discharge (ZLD) process water systems associated with IGCC power plants to improve efficiency and to reduce raw water consumption.
IGCC power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstock (e.g., coal, oil, or natural gas) relatively cleanly and efficiently. Gasification technology may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in the IGCC power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity. However, gasification processes of the IGCC plants tend to generate substantial amounts of grey water, which must be utilized in the gasification process. A portion of grey water is disposed of external to the IGCC power plant to prevent unwanted buildup.